


emotions

by dyscnia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotions, Family, Loss, Not Beta Read, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, WandaVision spoilers, idk i'm emotional over wandavision ep 8, not really a fic but a blurb ig???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyscnia/pseuds/dyscnia
Summary: the varying emotions of wanda maximoff after her return in endgame.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	emotions

**Author's Note:**

> wandavision episode 8 spoilers ahead

Emptiness. That was all she felt when she'd returned. There was a gaping hole in her heart, left by those who'd gone so fast. Left by those who couldn't stay any longer. But she still had to fight, still had to stand strong with all the losses she'd faced. Wanda couldn't feel anything anymore, even when she faced Thanos on her own. All she could feel was emptiness and the stifling rage of having to watch her lover be killed twice - first at her own hands, then at the hands of the enemy. But she pushed down the rage, focusing on the feeling of emptiness and using it to channel her power.

Anger. She felt that later - after she had to watch yet another person die. This time, it was Tony Stark. He had sacrificed his life, his future, to get rid of Thanos. Now, as she knelt a few feet from him, she felt angry for not being stronger. For not being able to save the ones who had cared for her. Tony Stark may have been the cause of her parents' deaths and may have been an annoyance, but he still cared for her after Pietro died. He had given her a home and people to return to after a battle. So now, all Wanda felt was anger at how useless she was against Thanos. Angry at herself, at how she couldn't stop him, at how she'd had to run when the shower of bullets had rained down on the battlefield.

Sadness. This, this had come later. Before Stark's funeral, she'd found out that Natasha was gone. She'd never see the redhead again, never hear another quip at Clint from her. Never would Wanda be able to hear Natasha's gentle knock on her doorway after she'd woken up screaming from a nightmare. She would never be able to see the older woman standing there, with a cup of tea at hand. She would never be able to hear Natasha click her tongue after Wanda made another mistake or hear her comforting words before a mission. 

Despair. That was all Wanda felt now that everything was over, after everything had passed. After Steve had told her about everything that had happened while she was gone. About everything that happened in the last five years. She felt distraught at the idea of her friends - her family - being alone, with no idea of what to do next. She couldn't help but hug herself as she heard Clint's footsteps behind her. Even when he'd stood beside her, the tension between them was thick; she hadn't seen him since the Raft when he'd given up freedom to be with his family.

*"You know, I wish there is a way that I can let her know... that we won, we did it."*

*"She knows... they both do."*

Lost. After Clint had left, after she'd found a car and gone to the SWORD, she felt lost. Staring at Vision's body, his dismantled, broken body, she felt lost and confused. Was the world just against her? Why did these things keep happening to her - first Pietro, and now Vision? Wanda was just tired. She just wanted to get some rest, but she had one more place to visit. One last place, before she felt like she could be at peace. Westview, New Jersey.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this after i saw episode 8 of wandavision and i am crying over wanda's life story. seeing the missile and young wanda and pietro was so shocking and i just needed a way to let out my feelings. i love wanda maximoff but i also just think she needs a lot of therapy, i hope you enjoyed whatever this short fic is.


End file.
